Conventional cosmetic vehicles for skin moisturization deliver moisture to the skin only on the initial application of the cosmetic moisturizer. The need for a cosmetic, dermatologic or medicinal multiphasic vehicle that will, in addition, provide sustained skin moisturization while blocking skin moisture loss has been long felt. There has also been a need for a multiphasic vehicle that can be used to provide water- soluble and lipid-soluble active ingredients, such as vitamins, plant extracts, antioxidants, proteins, polymers, oils and the like. Most cosmetic vehicles consist of emulsions.